convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Redfield (α)
:This page is about the Chris that debuted in The Ties That Bind. For the incarnation that debuted in Fusion, see here. Chris Redfield is one of the primary protagonists of the [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']] franchise. This (α) incarnation made his debut in The Ties That Bind. Canon Chris is one of the protagonists of the video game series Resident Evil, debuting in the [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_(1996_video_game)|'first game']]. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, before co-founding and becoming an operative for the BSAA, dedicating his life to fighting bioterrorism. Pre-Convergence It is unclear what he was up to before the events of The Ties That Bind, but judging from his cameo in the epilogue of Genesis, it can be assumed that he had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for some time, having been able to freely contact Nick Fury. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind In the beginning, Chris acted as a guide for the participants, helping them retreat into a museum that was closed off from the Crossed. He tended to the wounded while the survivors got acquainted with each other, reuniting with his old friend Jill Valentine and his younger sister, Claire Redfield. He was killed early on when the survivors were clearing out of the area in buses, and he was subsequently left behind and killed by the Crossed, unknowingly betrayed by Claire, who turned out to be a Traitor. Fusion Though it is an even bigger mystery what his exact whereabouts were before the events of Fusion, given his supposed death, it is strongly implied that his soul was recovered by Arch Demon Akibahara, and his essence was corrupted into being a servant for him somewhere in between the events of the two Murder Games. He appeared in the storage maze as Quote and Shiemi Moriyama entered, asking them what they were doing here, despite the tour allowing participants to go anywhere they pleased. Before long, he would attempt to lead them to his master, Arch Demon Akibahara, claiming that he intended to lead the two of them to the other groups that had made their ways into the storage maze. When another incarnation of Chris Redfield suddenly appeared before them, revealing to them that the other Chris was trying to trick them and convincing Quote and Shiemi to come over to his side, the first Chris would show off his true colors and lash out demonically at them, though he was defeated before long. Character Relationships * Jill Valentine - Another major protagonist of Resident Evil who debuted in The Ties That Bind. The two of them are close friends and old partners, as well as co-founders of the BSAA, before Chris met his untimely demise at the hands of the Crossed. * Claire Redfield - A protagonist of Resident Evil, and Chris's younger sister, who also made her debut in The Ties That Bind, appearing as a Traitor, unbeknownst to Chris, Jill, and the rest of the survivors. * Albert Wesker - The primary antagonist of the Resident Evil franchise, also acting as a major antagonist of The Ties That Bind. He is a former S.T.A.R.S. captain who turned out to be a double-agent working for the nefarious Umbrella Corporation. Trivia * He is the first NPC to ever appear in the Murder Games, and subsequently, also the first one to die. * Though mentioned in ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', the Chris referred to there is a different one. * Chris makes a cameo appearance in part of the epilogue of Genesis as a voice speaking over a communicator to Nick Fury, leading up to the events of The Ties That Bind. Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:NPCs Category:Resident Evil characters